The invention relates to a connector for radio frequency signals mounted on a printed board.
Usually coaxial connectors are used to connect radio frequency signals, which are carried on a central contact of the connector. The signal contact is then coaxially surrounded by a cylindrical contact part providing the grounding and the contact for the sheath. A connection comprises two coaxial connectors, a male and a female connector exactly fitting into each other. A connector of this type can also be mounted on a printed board. The known connectors are reliable but expensive due to their construction. The connection of the signal circuits of two printed boards through these connectors further requires an accurate mechanical fitting and a somewhat resilient construction of the mounting, which increases the cost of the connector.
In connection with printed boards for low frequency signals, planar connectors are used, in which the contacts in their simplest form consist of the conductors printed on the board. However, the impedance level and the construction of these known connectors do not meet the requirements for the transmission of radio frequency signals.